chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Skrawl
'''Skrawl '''is a recurring antagonist in Chalkzone. He is a chalk drawing who was created accidentally by Rudy after his classmates vandalized one of his drawings. He is a villain who attempts to destroy Rudy and his friends, as well as trying to take over and become ruler of ChalkZone. Personality Skrawl is evil due to his ugly appearance. He is shown to be a fan of jazz music judging by his constant singing. He is also very theatrical and dramatic shown by his constant singing and grand entrances. He is also shown to be rude and rather strange. He has also been shown to have arrogance as seen in "Double Trouble". Physical Description Skrawl has been described by various characters as looking like a "potato", a "jellybean", and a "cootie" on multiple occasions. He has an asymmetrical bean-shaped body that is comprised of two different shades of green. The top part of of his body, where his face is located, is a light, almost periwinkle green; the lower section is a dark forest green. He has three limbs with a badly-drawn red-orange hand-like appendage at the end of each. His mouth is wide enough to breach the sides of his face, and is full of rounded yellow teeth. He has one blue eye (left) and one red eye (right). He also has purple hair and five red antennae on the top of his head. History Skrawl made his debut in the Season 1 with the Skrawl. Originally intended to be a drawing at Michelle's birthday party; Skrawl's first ever line was drawn by Rudy, but Reggie and the other kids at the birthday party took the chalk and began making their own additions one by one, resulting in an amalgamation of misshapen parts. Michelle then called it ”hideous” and erased him, thus bringing him to life in Chalkzone. Rudy was not responsible for the way he was finally drawn, nor was it his intention, despite this, Skrawl has blamed him for his horrid misshapen form and has contantly tried to destroy him, Penny and Snap ever since. He made a return in season 2 called Chalk Queen, where he kidnapped Penny and forced her to work with him, and appeared in season 3 called Double Trouble, when he created a robot clone of Rudy to destroy the magic chalk mine but failed. later in skrawl’s brain he creates a chalk brain to brainwashing all the zone in Chalkzone but brain turn on him and his brainwashed was broken and everyone turns back to normal. He makes his last appearance as a cameo in a season 4 music video called Let’s Go Wandering where he and his Beanie Boy minions wave goodbye to Rudy, Penny and Snap (even though they are enemies and alongside Bullynerd) according to Bill he stated that crying because deep down he knows he is Rudy‘s creator (even though it was Reggie and the other kids make him look like that of his appearance) he going to appear in the cancelled Chalkzone movie where he kidnap Rudy and snap and take them to the chalk volcano. Relationships Rudy Skrawl holds extreme hatred for Rudy, he constantly blames him for his monstrous appearance and desires vengeance. In The Skrawl, Rudy is sympathetic towards Skrawl, and attempts to make peace with him; however, Skrawl does not appear to be interested in making amends, and would rather see Rudy and his friends destroyed. According to co-creator Bill Burnett, the reason Skrawl was crying when Rudy, Penny and Snap left was because he deep down knows that he is Rudy‘s creation (even though Rudy is not the one who drew him that way). Penny Initially, Skrawl dislikes Penny as much as he dislikes all of Rudy's friends and creations. However, in Chalk Queen, he demonstrates that he harbors no permanent grudge against her, showing a gracious willingness to cooperate with her as long as she is working for him. Skrawl often calls Penny a “genius girl”. Snap Skrawl seems to dislike Snap along with most other Zoners in Chalkzone. due to his jealousy of Snap's more 'normal' appearance, as well as disliking him for the fact that he's best friends with Rudy. Also in beanie boys to men, he and his minions chase him and spy fly for spying on his training fortress. Beanie Boys The Beanie Boys are Skrawl's minions and. They are loyal to Skrawl and helps him in his evil plans, they seem to be only zoners in Chalkzone to be his friends and gets along with. however, he sometimes mistreats them when they sing his worship song wrong and being a coward. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Chalk Drawings Category:Males Category:Trivia Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Chalk Monsters Category:Quotes Pages